High School Blues
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: love, rivalries, enemies, paparazzi, prom queen, heartthrob, envy, cat fight, friends, heartbreaks that’s what these teenagers are experiencing. pairings: sasuino, kibahina, narusaku, leeten, shikatema. not yet final. full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

High school blues.

Summary- love, rivalries, enemies, paparazzi, prom queen, heartthrob, envy, cat fight, friends, heartbreaks that's what these teenagers are experiencing.

Long summary- Kiba the troublemaker likes Hinata the silent dark girl who seems to like Naruto, the class clown who really likes Sakura, the nerdy girl who seems to like Sasuke the football player but Sasuke likes Ino the cheerleader who is the girlfriend of Sasuke's born enemy Gaara, who is so overprotective over Ino but what Ino doesn't know is Shikamaru, her best friend likes her secretly who was being admired by Ino's friend, temari the popular girl in school. Lee the born loser seems to like Sakura and defends her from the bullies who was secretly being admired by Tenten, his only friend. Oh what a tangle.

Note- people pairings aren't final yet. Cant make up my mind but I'm sure sasuino is the main pairing.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter one

When it comes to soccer, uchiha Sasuke was the identified symbol. Sasuke was the campus pretty boy, freaking rich with a big bank account, excel in academics, arts and p.e.

He never showed he loves someone, he's really not affectionate and sweet and he admits he really is having a hard time showing his true feelings. Probably because he's pretty isolated and not that close with people especially with his family.

Sasuke stared at the blonde woman in the other court who was busy leading the other cheerleaders the steps for the game. She was pretty not just pretty but she has brains too. He never talked to her since his mortal enemy is blocking on his way and that is gaara subakyu which is also a soccer player but not that excellent like him.

Gaara was also popular to the girls even he just moved in a year ago which was sort off magic, he for one build his reputation for the last 5 years of his life. Gaara was the 'not so ideal boyfriend' the title was given to him by other men who was admiring and sticking to her current girlfriends. Seriously gaara would do something mean to the men flirting with her girlfriend. Which is not a good and peaceful way to end your life.

"Hey chicken hair!" a familiar voice was heard afar.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto, one of the popular people on school and his best friend. "What the hell do you want?" Sasuke scowled.

"tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Geez don't be grumpy I just brought you drinks." Naruto said playfully as he tossed Sasuke the can of soda.

Sasuke catch it. He noticed Naruto looking at a pink haired girl walking towards the other building. "you like her?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

Naruto shifted his gaze to Sasuke. "yes I do teme." Naruto shyly replied. Naruto have been watching Haruno Sakura since she arrived a few months ago.

"then go for it." Sasuke demanded as he sipped his cola.

Naruto smiled. "yeah teme I'm going for it. Right here right now. See ya!" Naruto cheerfully said as he started moving. "oh yeah. You should make a move on that certain blonde cheerleader too." With those words Naruto marched out happily going to Sakura's direction.

Sasuke just smirked._ "easy for you to say." _

the whistle surrounded the field. The coach has just cut the 10 minutes break. They need to go back to practice. Sasuke threw the can and went to the field. He noticed gaara talking to her girlfriend Ino. Then he went to the field with a smile.

Soon the coach blew the whistle and practiced started.

—

Class…

Hinata was sitting on her table, reading her lessons when she heard Kiba entered the classroom.

"hi Hinata." Kiba greeted as he slammed her table.

Hinata squirmed. "h-hi Kiba-san." Hinata replied politely.

"You're so polite, why so?"

"GOOD MORNING!" a voice said which was Naruto as he slammed the door and happily strolled to his sit in the middle of Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata's cheek showed a pink hue as she saw Naruto looked at her. Her attention immediately shifted to Naruto who was now sitting on his chair.

"good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he smiled the brightest smile.

"oh hey Naruto. Good morning." Sakura replied with a smile.

"h-hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata gently greeted.

Naruto shifted his gaze to Hinata. He observed she was blushing_. "eh? Why is she blushing? aren't my clothes matching? She's really weird." _Naruto said to himself but he went back to reality. "oh hey Hinata-Chan nice to see you."

"n-nice to see y-you too." Hinata replied as she crossed her fingers.

Kiba stare at Hinata who was obviously blushing and crossing her fingers. He scratched his head. _"she likes Naruto?" _

Then asuma entered the room. He was the teacher for algebra. Some students flame him cause of algebra, which he thinks is stupid. "okay back to your respective places." Asuma said sighing. This class was a complete mess. Why can't he just teach a class who's all emotional? Or shy people? Not this class were emotional, jocks, preppies, bitches, rebels, popular, people. What a mix.

Then they started they're algebra lesson. The students were all bored, some are passing notes, doodling on their algebra notebook, people on the back were all sleeping, the preppies started talking silently and the Goths were writing some poems and letters.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a lazy looking Shikamaru, his uniform was improperly tucked. He was carrying a few books and a wet paper.

"oh Mr. nara, why are you late?" asuma asked. Shikamaru was late this pass few days which was weird. Shikamaru was usually the punctual one, the type of guy who would go to school before the school opens.

"there was a flood in my place."

"okay, leave your homework here and go to your sit." Asuma ordered as he continued wrtting on the board.

"_troublesome." _Shikamaru commented to himself as he passed by Asuma's table he dropped the wet paper and went to sit on the back. Since it was the only vacant sit. _"they must have change arrangements again, troublesome."_

"eww you're my seatmate?" a woman's scowled was heard.

Shikamaru change his gaze to his right, he saw temari, the popular campus girl she's annoying and loud mouthed. "geez woman you're so annoying." Shikamaru commented as he opened his book and began browsing.

Temari's fist balled. "Hey do you know who you're talking to?"

"a student." Shikamaru lamely replied as he stare at her blankly and went back to reading.

"Nara watch your mouth or you're going to get it." Temari warned dangerously as she bring out her cellphone.

"heh, sorry I'm no sissy you could tell your athletic friends how stupid I am to answer you back or even tell them to beat me up but I tell you I'm not afraid of popular people." Shikamaru reprimanded.

Temari just shut up since this guy has the guts._ "wait and see nara."_

-

Lunch break…

The school cafeteria was in a state of chaos. The students were doing food fight, some baseball players were having a good and mini baseball game in the cafeteria, the preppy bitches were all talking like crazy, the rebels were doing their 'art' which was vandalizing the walls, emotional students bringing their guitars which was occupying the vacant spaces and some bitches spreading rumors.

Ino was laughing like crazy. Temari had told her the tale of 'nara Shikamaru the ass."

"what's so funny about it?" temari asked hysterically

"jeez, Shikamaru is a nice person; he's my best friend when I was in 5th grade." Ino said as she grab a donut from temari's tray

"you became friends with that ass?" temari asked feeling nausea on her stomach.

"shika is kind you know he just hates annoying people." Ino replied coolly. As she bite her donut.

"jeez you don't have to tell me his hates. I have no interest in becoming friends with him" temari blurted as she stubbornly crossed her arms.

"we'll see about that." Ino said selflessly as she showed her tongue.

After an hour the bell rang and everyone went back to their classrooms.

Sakura was fixing her locker she was loosing self confidence cause people keeps on teasing her about her forehead and how nerdy she is. "I can do this." With those words of encouragement Sakura closed her locker and started walking. As she walked she saw the bullies who were always teasing her. Tayuya, kin and Ami, the rich people but no brains at all.

"your forehead is so big I could write a novel on it!" Ami said as she point on Sakura's huge forehead and laughed.

"yeah it's so big and ugly." Kin said as she laughed harder.

"yeah. Damn ugly and big." Tayuya added as she started laughing too.

Sakura couldn't control her emotions. She was always teased everyday, 24/7. what did she do to deserve this? A tear cascaded down her face as she bowed her head.

"awww the cry baby!" Ami provoked.

"maybe we should stop teasing her." Tayuya said sarcastically.

"fine. Do our essay's and we will not bother your for the week." Kin said as she put her hands on her hips.

Ami handed their notebooks to Sakura. "do it bitch!" Ami said as she forcefully hand it to her.

Sakura took it slowly as she tried not to cry.

Lee and Tenten just finished their lunch. When lee saw a certain pink haired girl, being teased. One thing came into his mind…Sakura. Lee immediately rush to them leaving Tenten behind.

"hey stop that!" lee said as he stood in front of Sakura.

"hey fuzzy eyebrows why don't you just shave your eyebrows instead of interfering someone's business?" Tayuya proclaimed as she pushed lee away.

Lee lose balance as he fell on the ground. Tenten rushed to his aid and helped him stand up.

"oh its donut head." Ami proclaimed as she pointed at Tenten's donut hair style.

"excuse me Ami bitch at least my hair doesn't have split ends like yours." Tenten said as she stand up.

"hey it's Sasuke." Kin said to the three girls.

Ami and Tayuya quickly fixed their hair and asked each other if they look good.

Sasuke passed by he saw lee, Tenten and Sakura with Ami, Tayuya and kin. He noticed Sakura crying.

"hey did you pick on people again?" Sasuke asked to kin, Tayuya and Ami.

"no were standing here and they are just well I dunno." Kin protested.

"why should we pick on her? Huh? Were so innocent." Tayuya added.

"you know why don't you hang out with us?" Ami asked seductively.

"get the fuck out of my sight." Sasuke ordered coldly.

The three immediately left, they fear what Sasuke might do to them.

"the three of you okay?" Sasuke asked as he shoved his hands on his pockets.

"yeah were okay, thanks Sasuke, those three are so annoying." Tenten said.

Lee helped Sakura get up. "don't cry Sakura-chan." Lee said as he wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

Sakura took the handkerchief instead. "thank you Sasuke-san."

"your welcome." Sasuke said as he smiled.

"lee you okay?" Tenten asked.

"yeah no scratches." Lee said happily. As he showed a thumbs up sign.

Sasuke looked at his watch and notice it was almost bell. "I got to run. See you around." Sasuke said as he left.

"boy, Sasuke-san is so great." Tenten squealed.

"yeah he's a genius." Lee agreed._ "I wish I was like him, strong and accepted by everybody."_

"_he's so nice…Sasuke-san is really a good person."_ Sakura said to herself.

-

Sasuke was heading for class when he heard sobs of a girl. He looked around and saw nobody. He just headed to class, never minding the sobs he heard.

Soon class started Iruka was already inside teaching science. The door suddenly swung open revealing gaara and Ino. Ino looks pale and it seems like she have cried because her eyes were red.

"why are you two late?" Iruka asked as he stopped writing in the board.

"we have attended some business." Gaara replied coldly as he stare at Ino for a second and stare back at Iruka.

"fine take your seats." Iruka said as he sighed then he went back on writing on the board.

Ino sits besides Sasuke they were both in the 3rd row since they changed the arrangements while Gaara's sit was just on the 2nd row besides Sakura. As they passed by the 1st row. Gaara looked at Iruka who was busy scribbling on the board. He grabbed Ino's waist, his mouth near Ino's nape. "try to tell everyone and I'll do it worst." With that gaara let Ino go and he sit on his place and eyed him.

Ino showed no emotions as she sit beside Sasuke, she looks blank, she never opened her mouth the whole period, she didn't even answer the test good thing Iruka fell asleep while guarding them if Iruka caught her probably she'll be sent to detention.

Sasuke stare at the blonde girl. _"is she the girl crying awhile ago…she looks so scared, is she being black mailed?"_ curiosity filled him he really felt concern for her even she doesn't care for him.

Gaara would glare at Ino time to time, making sure she wouldn't tell anybody especially to the uchiha who is his enemy and rival.

"are you okay?" Sasuke asked

Ino stare at him then to gaara who was looking at her with those frightening green eyes. "y-yes I'm okay." Ino lied.

Sasuke just returned to his work. He shouldn't butt in to people's business and maybe it's something personal. Who was he anyway? He's nobody to her. Even he's the heartthrob he is sure he doesn't mean anything to her. Maybe, maybe not.

Naruto looked at gaara. _"neh, why is this guy so weird, seriously he's scaring the crap out of me…"_ then Naruto shifted his gaze to the direction were gaara keeps looking, to Ino and Sasuke. Naruto noticed that every time gaara would look to Ino, Ino would squirm a bit_. "neh, weird couple."_ Naruto then looked back at the test with lots of confusing answers_. "oh no I'm dead…haven't study this last night…." _Naruto cursed to himself. He picked up his pencil and started writing doubtful answers.

Hinata stare at Naruto. She smiled. _"He's really cute when he acts like that."_ After staring at him and finding herself falling for him for like already 10 minutes she resumed answering her paper.

After 30 minutes…

The students left the classroom, they were very thankful that they are already dismissed for the day. Really they can't take the torture of high school.

End

That is you got to review :P please decide also if you would like a kibahina, narusaku, sasuino and shikatema in this fic. :p you may also give me ideas on what role will neji play, seriously not sure if he's role here would make a dam. So yeah suggest and review.


	2. Chapter 2

High school blues.

Note-thanks for the reviews  feel free to recommend/suggest.

Not yet sure of kibahina and narusaku. But I'm sure of sasuino and shikatema :P

Chapter two

It was a pretty normal day at school. As usual there are some cliques, you can't avoid groups. Especially in this school were a matter of popularity and honor are the goal of each student.

Temari hanged out with some preppy girls. Temari has lot of groups in the school, she hangs out with the popular girls, preppy people, school jocks and some bitches. But only one kind of person she can't stand and that is lazy people.

" So who is the current boyfriend of the hottest and richest girl in school?" temari's friend asked as she grinned meanly.

"none." Temari replied coolly. Temari is single for the whole month, her last boyfriend was the son of a food exporter. But he said he's too damn rich to be in this school, that this school sucks and rich guys like him deserves to study in a expensive and secured school somewhere in the united states. So he left, leaving a broken hearted temari.

"Isn't that Shikamaru, the winner for last year's spelling contest?" her brunette haired friend asked to the whole group as she pointed at Shikamaru was busy getting stuff from his locker.

Temari quickly looked at Shikamaru who was scratching his head as his things hit the floor. She laughed a little, he's cute when he acts like that. Temari's friends immediately looked at temari with disapproving faces. "You like him?"

Temari instantly waved her hands in protest. "Ugh…no he's so gross you know me, temari, sister of the hottest football player and the most popular girl would like a lazy ass? Eww."

Then Shikamaru passed by them and stare at them for a second and then walked off.

"weird." Commented temari's friends.

Temari looked at Shikamaru figure almost disappearing at the crowd she noticed there's a pink hue on her face_. "What the? Why am I acting like this? I shouldn't! I don't like him! And I will never fall for someone whose status is a failure."_

"Hey temari, what's wrong with you?" her friend asked.

"Ugh nothing." Then temari looked at her watch. "Ohhh jeez look at the time, got to run." Temari said as she waved goodbye and left.

-

P.E was the subject at this time. Everybody was in the field practicing the 100 meter dash. Hinata tied her long violet hair into a ponytail. She admits, she isn't good at physical education and her grades are pretty low. But she would like to try no matter how many times she fell.

1, 2,3. The coach blew the whistle as the girls run around the sprint. Hinata catched her breath as she run. She hates this, she would prefer reading a good novel than doing strenuous activities. Suddenly she tripped and loose balance. Hinata fell flat on the floor.

Naruto observed at the pretty ladies wearing shorts. He was smiling the brightest smile as he looked at the legs of the girls in his class. Suddenly he snapped out when he saw Hinata on the floor, holding her ankle. He immediately stopped fooling around and went to her aid.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Hinata.

"I-I think I sprained my ankle." Hinata replied with pain on her voice.

"Let's go to the clinic." Naruto said as he offered his hand.

Hinata blushed and hesitated for awhile but in the end he took Naruto's hand and he supported her in walking with her arm on her neck and his hand on her waist.

"Sir Gai!!!" Naruto shouted from afar, his voice circled in the field.

"Yes Naruto?" Gai asked as he turned around.

"I need to take Hinata to the clinic."

"Why?" Gai asked suspiciously as he raised his thick eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? She sprained her ankle." Naruto replied boredly.

"Fine. As soon as you take Hinata to the clinic go back so you could take your 100 meter sprint."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto replied boredly as he left with Hinata who was red, very red. Good thing Naruto wasn't looking at her.

Kiba looked at them. He wanted to go to, he wanted to be the one to take Hinata to the clinic but it wasn't meant to be. As soon as he heard the whistle he stand up and went to the field to do the 100 meter sprint with a little jealousy on his heart.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the clinic, Naruto helped Hinata sit on the chair. After a few minutes the nurse arrived.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked at Hinata.

"She sprained her ankle." Naruto replied as he pointed to Hinata's ankle.

"Ohh, is that so? We'll just take care of that." The nurse said as she opened the first aid kit. "You could go back to class now Mr. Uzumaki." The nurse added.

"Well see you then Hinata." Naruto said cheerfully as he headed to the door.

Hinata gulped. She was thinking on how to say the words "thank you" to him. She was a shy girl and really it's so hard to express and say simple things to him.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata gently spoke.

Naruto paused as he looked at Hinata. "Yeah?" 

"t-thank you." Hinata added as she smiled.

"No problem." With those words Naruto left the clinic.

"_You're so kind."_ Hinata said to herself as she smiled, she was still blushing but not that red anymore, maybe slight red.

"Ms. Hyuuga, why don't you rest on the room first." The nurse recommended as she opened the big cabinet and looked at the folders.

Hinata nodded. "Thank you." Then Hinata entered the room, lay on the bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

-

Lee and Tenten were hanging out in the backyard of the school, the two were sitting in the bench, it was lunch break and they were pretty thankful lunch is for an hour.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Tenten asked as she smelled the fresh air.

"Yeah, the sky, clouds, trees and flowers are fun to watch." Lee added as he stand up from the bench and exaggeratedly breathe the air.

Tenten laughed. She really is happy with his best friend, he may not be good in school or the loved by everyone she is still proud of him because he fights for what is right and he has a nice and warm personality.

Lee went to the flowers. He looked at the pink flower swaying along with the grass. He smiled as he remembered the person who symbolize the flower.

Tenten saw lee on the field of flowers. She rose from the bench and went to him. "What do you see?" Tenten asked as she walked to lee but she frowned as she saw the pink flower that was being admired by lee. _"Is she thinking of Sakura again?"_ Tenten asked herself but she regained herself. "What do you see in that flower?"

"Sakura-Chan." Lee replied simply as he stare at Tenten and flash her a smile.

Tenten pretend she was amused but really she's not. Who's this girl anyway? Who is she what is she doing here? She shouldn't be here because she have stolen her world…

"Well Tenten let's go back to the classroom." Lee said as he walked out,

"y-yes." Tenten snapped out from her thoughts. She followed lee with a frown. She feels so disappointed.

"You okay?" lee asked as he quickly looked at Tenten.

Tenten immediately changed her frown to a smile. "o-of course I'm okay." Tenten lied and showed a thumbs up like what lee does.

Lee smiled back. They continued walking till they reached the building.

-

They day ended pretty much okay. For the others it's the end of the day but for some it's not yet over. Sasuke kicked the soccer ball, the goal keeper tried to stop it but too bad he's too slow the ball passed by him and hit the net.

Sakura smiled as she watch the practice, he was so great, he's talented, smart, handsome and kind. He's the dream guy. Sakura sighed. "He's so cute." She muttered silently and giggled. She continued to watch the uchiha who was being praised by his teammates and coach.

From afar Naruto was going to the field with some snacks for him and his best friend. He noticed Sakura who was obviously watching the uchiha play the game. She looked so impress. He felt jealousy over his best friend. But he put up his act.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto called out.

"Oh hi Naruto." With that greeting Sakura went back to squealing and watching the uchiha.

"_heh. It's always Sasuke-teme."_ Naruto muttered to himself. _"I'll show her I could be like him."_ With that he went to the bench.

Sasuke smiled. He went back to the bench and looked for his bottled water. He drink from it and wipe his little perspiration off and sat on the bench. His attention was drawn to the cheerleaders practicing just a few blocks from them.

"hey teme. Here." Naruto said out of nowhere as he shoved the food to Sasuke.

"thanks." Sasuke replied.

"ohh and who is he looking at?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"heh. Shut up." Sasuke shot back.

They watch the cheerleaders perform the cheer for the game. Naruto and Sasuke observed that Ino was frowning as she led the team. She was committing mistakes.

"neh, what's wrong with Ino-Chan?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"no idea. She's been acting like that since yesterday." Sasuke replied as he eyed Ino.

Gaara get up from the other bench, he went to the field and started practicing.

Naruto snapped. He remembered something yesterday, by just seeing Gaara walked out of the other bench he remembered the little glare. "you know what, Gaara gives me the chills." Naruto commented.

Sasuke looked at him. "what? Are you trying to say?"

"the way that guy looks at her girlfriend yesterday I could tell he is sort off blackmailing her or threatening her or abusing her." Naruto said as he sat beside Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "you serious?"

"yeah I could tell our moves." Naruto proclaimed happily.

Sasuke stare at Gaara who was pausing and watching the blonde girl_. "there must be something…"_ he said to himself.

The coach blew the whistle. "Yamanaka this is the 10th time you committed the same mistakes." The coach scowled.

"I'm so sorry-" but before Ino could finish the coach blocked her.

"seriously if you don't want to lead you could tell me and I could change you or simply kick you out." The coach explained dryly.

"no it's not that! I would like to lead!" Ino protested.

"then why are you acting like a novice?" the coach questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

"I-I wasn't…" Ino continued, she wanted to tell the truth about why she is acting so depressed all of a sudden. but she felt someone looking at her and saw it was Gaara. She swallowed hard.

"forget it Yamanaka, why can't you just admit that you don't have the ability to be a cheerleader." A member reprimanded. Then the rest of the members agreed.

"guess it means I have to kick you out." The coach said sadly as she grab her files. "but don't worry you could still join. As a member."

"what?! Coach you know my background! I was the best here in school! I was team captain for 5 years! Five fucking years, I brought gold, trophy and honor to this school and your going to fucking kick me out?!" Ino objected as tears started forming in her eyes.

"but Ino y-"

"forget it! I fucking quit! Go win the competition yourselves!" with that Ino left, running away.

Sasuke decided to run after her. Thinking this may be his chance.

"hey wait teme!" Naruto called out but too late Sasuke didn't hear him.

Sakura caught Sasuke running. When he passed by her she decided to take her best shot in letting him know she exists. "hi Sasuke."

Sasuke too busy to say hi, Ignored her and run after Ino.

Once again Sakura felt like she was like a wind, people would just ignore her and doesn't mind her existence.

"hey sakaura-chan!" Naruto waved at Sakura who was frowning. "Sakura-Chan you okay?"

"isn't it obvious? I'm not okay!" Sakura burst out.

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied.

Sakura gave no reply and just left. _"face it Sakura, you are a loser, there's no way in hell a popular guy like him would like a loser like me…unless I'm…popular?"_ Sakura paused for awhile. She looked back at the blond boy who was now staring at the field. "forget it." She muttered under her breath and completely left.

Gaara watched as Ino run away. He decided to go after her. He was about to take one step forward but suddenly…

"Gaara were not done yet with your training." The coach blurted.

Gaara rolled his eyes as he just resumed training. _"she better not tell or else."_

Ino went to the lockers tears cascading down her cheeks. She found her locker and quickly unlock the code, grab her stuff and slam it. She was about to ho when a certain somebody stopped her.

"hey wait." A male's voice was heard.

Ino turned around to find uchiha Sasuke.

"what do you want?" Ino asked impatiently as she searched for her handkerchief in her body bag.

"what's wrong with you? You're so weird these past few days." Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

Ino smirked. "what's it to you anyway? You're just the popular rich kid who doesn't care about the world."

"look, I just came by to know what's wrong with you. I'm just…" the uchiha said not continuing the word

"what?" Ino asked as she stare at Sasuke seriously.

"concern." He gave in

"what? You don't even know me, you were never my friend, we never talked and now your concern?" Ino asked with a hint of frustration on her voice.

"I wanted to be your friend, that's it."

Ino smiled. It was nice of him to say that. Sure she wanted to be his friend but chaos will pop out if that would happen. Her smile vanished and it turned into a frown. "we can't be friends." Ino lied.

Sasuke smirked. "it's because of Gaara right?"

"yeah and I think that isn't a good idea." Ino said feeling so ashamed of her. " I better go, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left, she fears on opening to him. Because she knew a big fight would occur.

Sasuke decided to return to the field. _"nice Sasuke you messed up."_ He mentally congratulated himself. He saw Gaara who was looking at him furiously.

"stay away from my girlfriend." The red haired man warned as he passed Sasuke.

"_make me."_ He noted to himself.

End.

Once again thanks for the people who reviewed!  don't hesitate to suggest or whatsoever. Leave a review for a faster update! 


End file.
